Push-to-talk platforms involve providing PTT functionality (e.g., call group management, call origination, call transmittal, talk-back call termination, floor management, filtering, etc.) through PTT clients on client devices. The PTT functions may be performed by one or more servers, and communications between the client devices and the servers may be performed over a telecommunications network (e.g., a carrier network).
With the PTT service being internet protocol (IP) based, the PTT service is well suited to leverage multimedia support for video, multimedia messaging, virtual reality applications (e.g., gaming), etc. The future of PTT service may be the push-to-anything (PTX) service that enables user to send multimedia data in a united instant communication service set over a PTT network. Therefore, in the discussion hereinafter, PTT and PTX may be used interchangeably.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.